


A Knights Tale

by Komaju



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alphyne, F/M, KnightTale AU, Multi, my first fic i guess??
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 02:12:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5988585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Komaju/pseuds/Komaju
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chapter Summary: Undyne, a young knight in training to join the king’s Royal Guard, has to prove herself by doing some menial task, she decides to slay a dragon…</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Knights Tale

**Author's Note:**

> Please Note this is my first Alphyne fic. Also Asgore is NOT king, but also a knight in training who DESIRES to be king, since the current king in this fic is an absolute dick.  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I also don't know how ao3 works, thanks. Please Note this is my first Alphyne fic. Also Asgore is NOT king, but also a knight in training who DESIRES to be king, since the current king in this fic is an absolute dick.

Prolouge

Undyne shifted on her horse nervously, she had never, in all her years, thought she would have to slay a dragon, the thought filled her with, well, determination and Ecstasy ,as this was the last task she had to do to join the King’s Royal Guard. Since knighthood ran in the family, she HAD to join the guard! Mainly because her father, and his father, and his father’s father were all members of the Guard, but she was also determined to be the first woman to enter the guard. She clenched the reigns harder, and rode on to where the beast’s cave was.

CHAPTER 1: The “Beast” within  
Chapter notes: Ok so I guess this chapter takes place mainly from Alphys point of view???  
Alphys was a dragon, and she knew that. But, in her opinion, she seemed a pitiful excuse for a dragon, she was chubby, and short, only about two feet higher than the average man! Her wing span was average at best, and she really didn’t fly.As a matter of fact, she COULDN’T fly, thanks to a large tear in one of her wings. She preferred to stay on the ground anyway, and she sometimes would even burrow underground to cry. She tended to cry often, mainly since she deemed herself worthless and a failure to all dragon-kind.  
Undyne slowed down as she approached the cave, as she didn’t want the beast to be alerted of her presence. According to her research on dragons, she knew they had a keen sense of hearing, and could easily kill a monster if provoked.. Undyne carefully slid off her horse and approached the cave.  
Alphys looked up from her parchment. She had heard hoofbeats. Carefully setting her quill pen down, she approached the front of her cave. . Alphys wasn’t expecting anyone at the moment, she never expected anyone. What she definitely didn’t expect was a beautiful knight, decked in thin, simple armor and wielding a sword, and yelling profanities at the top of her lungs, challenging “A daemon” to come out of the cave and fight her, so she could achieve knighthood.  
Undyne gripped her sword dangerously hard, so the metal of her gauntlet dug into her skin. Straightening up, she yelled softly at first, but her shouts gradually increased in strength, until what was once a holler because a full-fledged lion roar. “HEY PUNK, YOU BETTER GET YOUR SCALY ASS OUT HERE SO I CAN FUCKING KILL YOU, I MEAN, I CAN’T REALLY ACHIEVE MY MOTHERFUCKING KNIGHTHOOD IF YOU DON’T GET OUT HERE. RIGHT. FUCKING. NOW.” What she didn’t expect to see was a fairly short, chubby dragon with scales that shimmered like gold, peeking out of some haphazardly made glasses. Undyne gulped, it was quite a beautiful sight, but she knew, if she wanted to get into the Royal guard, she would HAVE to kill it.


End file.
